Kenshin Himura's First Bicycle
by Mobius Shadow
Summary: It's Kenshin's first bicycle, that it is.


KENSHIN HIMURA'S FIRST BICYCLE  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. Neither do you, for that matter.  
  
* * *  
  
In the late 1860s, transportation on wheels consisted of those who could afford carts. However, a new device had been invented, called the velocipede, meaning, in Latin, 'Fast Walk'. It was ridden upon with one leg on each side, like a horse, and had two wheels, one in front and one in back. A later version, called the bicycle, would have pedals and chains so the rider could propel himself, and brake. However, the velocipede answered only to gravity as its master.  
  
* * *  
  
Kenshin sat on the porch of the dojo and pondered the workings of the universe and the timing of lunch. Senoske was out on an errand and Yahiko was out fishing. Kharu was making lunch, that she was, and he had nothing to just now. Suddenly there was a knocking on the gate. He opened it and was greeted by a man with a large box.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Is this the dojo of-" the man glanced at a board in his hand- "a Miss Kharu?"  
  
"That it is."  
  
"This is a velocipede kit she ordered. Sign here please."  
  
Kenshin wrote his name on the proffered board and was handed the box, and nearly buckled under its weight. The deliveryman turned on his heel and started to leave.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What do I do with this?"  
  
"Why- You put it together, of course. The instructions are right in the box."  
  
Kenshin thanked the man and dragged the box over to the doorway and pried it open with his sword. There were a number of wooden bars and a slip of paper was on top. It read:  
  
Nehmen Sie Stab A und setzen Sie ihn in Schlitz B. Take Rad M ein und setzen Sie ihn in Radklatschen Q. Eat Ihr Mittagessen ein. Nehmen Sie den Handgriffstab und schlagen Sie die Wolldecke mit ihr, dann bringen Sie sie zum Handgriffstabrest an, der Einzelteil Z auf dem Diagramm ist.  
  
Kenshin sighed.  
  
* * *  
  
"Kenshin, the lunch is- Oh my. You're putting my velocipede together. How thoughtful."  
  
Kenshin looked up from something that could have been mistaken for prison stocks and smiled weakly. "The instructions are in German. But I think I've figured it out. Let me put the second wheel in, and it should be finished, that it should." Kenshin tightened the wheel screw and stood the velocipede up.  
  
"What's that?" Yahiko and Sonoske walked through the gate and stared at the velocipede.  
  
"It's a velocipede. I ordered it in the mail, and kenshin was kind enough to put it together for me," said Kharu. "If you'll get on, Kenshin, I'll show you how it works."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yes. Now, Sonoske and Yahiko, you each grab a shoulder and push. If this works we can get the shopping done quickly, and I'll have more time to teach lessons!"  
  
Kenshin was circling in a dazed fashion around the little group, and kicked off the ground a few times to pick up speed. He shot through the gate way and was out into the street.  
  
"That was interesting," said Sonoske. "What's for lunch?"  
  
* * *  
  
As they leaned out the gateway, the group could see Kenshin picking up speed as the crowds made way for a new phenomenon. He shot past crowds at such a speed they blurred. On one side was the train. It whistled, and Kenshin looked over as he passed it, and went through a fruit vendor's tray like a brick through glass. There was a nasty noise from the front of the velocipede, and the wheel snapped off at the hub. It rolled away from the velocipede, but Kenshin was too quick for it, leaned out, and grabbed its axel with his hands. This kept the velocipede from crashing nastily, but also meant he was leaned over the front of it and very neatly took out an ornamental shrub.  
  
* * *  
  
"Oh Kenshin, I'm so sorry!" Kharu pulled the wheel off his neck. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Whaa."  
  
"Oh, I knew I should have had a closer look at the instructions. Can you hear me?"  
  
"Whaa."  
  
In the background, Yahiko and Sonoske were looking at the wreck with their mouths open, as was the rest of the crowd of fifty plus people.  
  
"But how could he have gone THROUGH the tree?" asked Yahiko, "It's throcker than he is!"  
  
"What was that thing?" asked a man standing in the back.  
  
"It WAS a velocipede," said Sonoske.  
  
"Those things can do that and are allowed on the streets?"  
  
"My thoughts exactly."  
  
"Kenshin. Kenshin, wake up!"  
  
But Kenshin was far away. And when he came back, the only thing he would remember was how he'd outrun the train. He had actually passed it. He had outrun the train. 


End file.
